An above ground pool is quite different from an “in-ground” pool. While one might ordinarily think that the “in-ground” pool is more complicated because it has a number of different systems to maintain, an above ground pool owner desiring some of the “in-ground” important safety and convenience features creates complex and sometimes difficult issues. In fact, in some way it is more difficult to deal with the above ground pool issues than the “in-ground” pools when it comes to these important safety and convenience features. For example, in an above ground situation, there is. generally speaking no pool house in which to hide away the pool hardware and wires. Generally speaking the above ground facility is far less permanent.
However, the desire to have added safety and convenience features, like an “in-ground” pool is no weaker among above ground pool owners. At those times, it becomes desirable to add various safety and convenience devices to the pool system. For example, the addition of an automated chlorinator gives the pool owner not only added convenience, but safety. The pool water must be maintained at proper chlorine levels regardless of whether it is above or in ground. Manual addition of chlorine can be in itself hazardous. Adding too much or too little chlorine can also have safety related issues. Thus finding an acceptable automated chlorinator or other halogen generating device can be critical to maintaining proper safety levels in the pool water, especially for children.
In order to add such an automated chlorinator or similar device, the current state of the art requires adding an entirely new return fitting. The new fitting needs to be custom made to fit the add-on devices and then adapted to the above ground pool. No use is made of the existing return fitting in the present state of the art.
Quite clearly, this operation is time consuming and relatively expensive. Considering that generally speaking an above ground pool costs far less than an “in-ground” pool, costs are a critical consideration. However, the need for a safe water environment is unaffected by costs, especially where children are the primary or frequent users of the above ground pool.
Additionally, add-on devices such as chlorinators, cleaning sweepers, and other sanitizing devices, would each require their own fittings and then that fitting would need to be adapted to the return fitting of the existing pool or the making of an entirely new fitting, customized for each add-on device. Quite clearly this has the potential of making complicated mess of the plumping and electrical wiring of the above-ground pool system.
Additionally, as complicated as the wiring is, it could also lead the user to have a system, which becomes increasingly harder to use and less enjoyable to operate. The unwieldy nature of such add-on devices would leave the pool owner with the uncomfortable decision of whether to improve the quality of his pool water or to leave his pool's operating system more workable. Surely, it would be preferable for the pool owner not to make sacrifices for the sake of convenience over safety or pool water quality.
Additionally, the unsightly mess of conduit and wires will also act as a deterrent to above ground pool owners seeking to improve their pool systems and the quality of the water. Again, it would seem preferable for the pool owner not to need to choose between safety and lack of usability of his pool.
Previously, attempts have been made directed toward solving this issue. U.S. Pat. No. 7,014,753 discloses replacing the standard above ground pool return fitting. The '753 patent discloses replacing the existing return fitting with a unique uni-body construction. However, such replacement is difficult and requires a fair amount of expertise. In the end the fitting itself is quite complex.
What is needed is a simple method and device for adding safety and convenience devices to above ground pool systems which does not comprise the integrity of the original above ground user's pool system.